


My home

by HailCanineteeth



Category: GOT7 Markson 宜嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailCanineteeth/pseuds/HailCanineteeth
Summary: “你这个滚蛋，段宜恩，我们离婚吧”
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 3





	My home

《My Home》

(上)

“我觉得你的脑子应该跟库房那批不合格的硬件一起返场维修一下！” ，王嘉尔从来没有见过这个样子的段宜恩——果断刚硬，甚至有点儿刻薄。毕竟他在自己面前除了在床上时吭哧吭哧的狼狗脸其他时候都像一只黏人得要死的奶油色贵宾。

一旁的助理一脸难堪，站在原地有些不知所措，他不知道眼前发生的事要怎么跟心血来潮跑来探班的少总交代。其实段宜恩一向公事公办，语气是狠了点，但若不是原则性错误也顶多就是开会的时候提点几句，这次是因为新来的实习生把新项目的核心参数弄错了，要不是段宜恩在最后递交上去之前亲自复核了一遍，那个实习生早就卷铺盖走人了——谁都是从底层走过来的。当然除了王嘉尔这个财阀二代。

实习生自然是哭着出来的，手里捏着材料，还有一张段宜恩在她出门之前塞给她的手纸。 

“没关系，你忙吧，我自己进去” 。王嘉尔站在段宜恩办公室门口，手里拿着他去公司大楼对面烘焙坊里订的马克龙，每天限量三百个。自己喜欢的，段宜恩也得喜欢。

他轻手轻脚打开门，看见眉头紧锁盯着文件的段宜恩——认真工作的Alpha真辣，因为刚刚发了火办公室里的信息素味道对于处于敏感期的Omega来说浓烈得有点尴尬——王嘉尔不得不承认差点起生理反应了。

段宜恩听见声音抬起头来，就看见他的Omega提着甜点盒，温柔地看着自己，熟悉的括弧笑让他顿时就放松下来，张扬跋扈的大吉岭红茶收敛了很多。几乎是一瞬间就站了起来，用王嘉尔熟悉的样子跑过来抱起Omega——像饿极的大型犬看见食物那样撒欢儿一般夸张地扑过来——这个说法是王嘉尔的专属，你得接受跟明明是小狼狗性格却一言不合就变小奶狗的弟弟谈恋爱，也不对，毕竟他们已经结婚了，这是必须承受的代价。

“好了！这里是公司，赶紧把我放下来！” ，王嘉尔又滋着牙说话，殊不知段宜恩最喜欢他假装生气的样子，像Pokemon里的小火龙，但他一笑就变回那只可爱的杰尼龟。你看，理科男多直线条，文学素养极其匮乏，所以这种时候他只能想到用小时候接触过的最可爱的东西去形容这只张牙舞爪的小怪兽。

他抱着他生命里的光，像狗狗那样在王嘉尔温暖泛香的颈窝里蹭了蹭，大口呼吸那股从后颈散发出来淡淡的让他爱死了的冷杉味，段宜恩的“王嘉尔滤镜”把这种冷到近似于Alpha气味的信息素称之为独一无二的甜橙，当然这话是在床上说出来的，但他可不是那种拔屌无情下床就不翻脸认人的渣A。

王嘉尔在决定跟段宜恩结婚的那天想明白了一个道理——他不需要他的Alpha有多优秀，但他发现自己的小狼狗比他知道的能干(字面意思) 多了，他不需要他的Alpha有多有钱，毕竟比他还有钱的A/O已经不多了，他不需要他的Alpha长得多好看，不过他的助理曾经提醒过自己有娱乐公司的星探为了挖走段宜恩可是直接跑来公司要过人的。

——“行了，我要跟他结婚！”，王嘉尔被脑子里另一个自己成功说服，并且他拒绝承认自己离不开段宜恩的事实。

着实无奈怕吸引更多探究的目光，王嘉尔亲亲段宜恩的脸，小奶狗才笑嘻嘻地停下来，仿佛刚才那个要掀了房顶的人不是他一样，王嘉尔时常觉得自己面前嬉笑胡闹的段宜恩是个精分患者。其实只是太喜欢了，小奶狗珍贵的心意只给一个人，一给就是一辈子。 

段宜恩还抱着他，倒是没忘记反手关了办公室的门，顺手也关了百叶窗，他有权利保护专属于夫夫的私密接触，反正今日份的工作也差不多结束了。“你好不容易才来看我一次，我开心嘛”，说完把他眼里是也是心里的宝贝轻轻放在办公椅上，在会客区拿了软枕垫在王嘉尔的腰后——孕夫久坐会腰疼。是的，他们的宝贝已经快三个月大了。

当环境变得私密，王嘉尔放下戒心后终于松懈下来，他站起来把软枕扔到一边，张开手——果然还是人肉靠枕舒服些。这就是为什么王嘉尔不让段宜恩昭告全天下他们当爸爸了的喜讯，他知道小狼狗有多高兴，所以他几乎花了一个周才把每天沉重低落的Alpha哄开心。王嘉尔明确表示他保密并不是不喜欢这个孩子，只是他需要做很多准备来迎接这个生命的到来，毕竟曾经他在商界以强硬的手段树敌太多。

“我好像没见过你这个样子，凶死了”，王嘉尔用自己挺翘的鼻尖抵在段宜恩的脸颊上，他喜欢这种被源源不断的信息素包裹起来的感觉，温暖舒适，最重要的是很安全。

段宜恩把原本搭在椅背上的西服外套取下来把Omega包着，为了保持足够冷静他一向喜欢把办公室的冷气调得很低。“嘉嘉，那都是工作。你只要知道我不会对你凶就好了嘛”

“我知道啊。今天在家里好无聊，医生又不让我出去。正好Lisa说有份文件要我签字，我才想起自己很久不来公司了，我来看你，开心吗”，王嘉尔之前很少来分公司，也是为了避嫌，他实在不希望别人因为他们的关系看轻段宜恩和低估他的能力。

段宜恩倒是不介意这些的，比起综合性更强的总部来说他的确更适合这里。这里专业对口也适合他，要不是因为王嘉尔，他大概已经抱着毕设作品去硅谷大展拳脚了——因为爱情。“高兴呀，你一来我就觉得今天的糟心事好像没有发生过一样，嘉嘉，我想你了”

段宜恩收紧抱着Omega的双臂，好像再多的烦恼都因为这个拥抱烟消云散了似的。孕期中的王嘉尔变得柔软又粘人，按照他以前的性格是决计不会撒娇的——因为是哥哥所以一直都辛苦地扮演着强势的角色。好像有些东西在他和段宜恩的相处里日渐不同。段宜恩从出现那一刻起，仿佛就为二人规划好了未来的蓝图，并且为此付出了他能做到的所有的努力。

他依靠在这个世界上最安全的怀抱里，段宜恩干燥修长的手指划过他的脸颊，来到他的肩膀，以轻柔缓慢的节奏拍拍他的肩头。有时候王嘉尔觉得自己才是那个尚未出生的宝宝。段宜恩一直把他当个孩子来养，吃饭要喂睡觉要哄，甚至这一切是他们还没有谈恋爱之前就开始了。所以段宜恩完全不是逢场做戏，仅仅只是遵从自己的内心罢了。

段宜恩看着腹部尚不明显的Omega，内心一阵柔软，却也让他想起上次诊疗时医生的叮嘱。“对不起，嘉嘉，我让你这么辛苦。金医生说怀孕比我想象中的煎熬多了，如果不是我当时坚持不采取避孕措施，你现在肯定很快乐很健康。对不起，我总是做傻事” 。

王嘉尔觉得那股红茶味都跟着悲伤起来，但他并不打算安慰他的Alpha，事实上段宜恩是这个世界上最坚强的小孩。

一年前他从加州大学硕士毕业以后来到自己身边，提着行李箱风尘仆仆地站在那里， 水漉漉的鹿眼仿佛要把王嘉尔看穿了似的，委屈地说“嘉嘉，我来了。我本来打算去找房子的，可是我的钱包在机场弄丢了，你能不能先帮我把打车的钱付了，司机大叔还等着呢”

那天以后过了半个月，段宜恩的父母给自己打电话说是孩子只给家里说了要去香港找他就跑来了，拜托自己照顾一下人生地不熟的段宜恩。彼时他看着已经爬上自己床的死小孩他就头疼，一边感叹根本就是信息素作祟而不是喜欢一边郑重答应了段家的请求，毕竟两家是世交，只是段家移民后就几乎断联了而已。

想到这里他突然很庆幸段宜恩的一腔孤勇。然后王嘉尔双手捧着段宜恩工作了一整天有些疲惫的脸，认真地告诉他的小孩，他的Alpha，他的另一半，他人生后半程的伴侣，“我是辛苦，可是因为你在我心里，你陪在我身边，这一切就没有这么艰难了。我们的孩子不是意外，是怀着爱与希望来到我们身边的” 

自从王嘉尔怀孕以来，段宜恩变得很敏感，这个孩子来得太突然，他又惊又喜，甚至不知道自己能不能当个好爸爸。他比自己的Omega更频繁地去医院，下班回到家里跑到书房看相关书籍，这是他能想到的最快的方法去适应这一切。

段宜恩比他的年龄成熟稳重多了，亦或许相爱总是使人成长。他把家里所有的尖角用软垫包裹起来，卧室和客厅都换了厚实柔软的羊毛地毯，浴室换了带有按摩功能的双人浴缸还加了防滑地垫，把家里莫名奇妙添置却从来没有用过的加湿器和空气净化器等乱七八糟的东西拿出来。

王嘉尔说，他跟肚子里的宝宝像是生活在一团棉花里，当然对于这一切他是感动大于抱怨的。这个世界对于站在上流社会的Omega有太多的恶意，他人生里的这三十年，每天都活得像一列不会出错永远朝前的列车，严格地前往每一个未来的站点。段宜恩是错误的时刻表，却让他终于停下来去寻找生命的意义。

助理把温热的牛奶端进来——自然是段宜恩嘱咐的——看见什么场景他都习惯了。王嘉尔从小就噬甜，虽然他依然拒不承认自己小时候可爱得跟颗小草莓一样甜美。只是他一直做着成为凶猛Alpha的梦在分化的那个夏天破碎了，他甚至迁怒于段宜恩，他去加州以后野蛮生长成了小土豆，再不是小时候那个天天跟着“嘉嘉哥哥”屁股后面跑的小豆芽了。

段宜恩先拿了一个粉色的马卡龙掰成两半，将其中小一点的一般喂给Omega——上帝啊，就像大的那块会噎住王嘉尔的喉咙似的，都是该死的温柔和伟大的爱情作祟。 他好像关于自己的Omega第一次来探班这件事有莫大的感想，也似乎组织好了很早以前就想要说的话，“嘉嘉，这是我们结婚以来，你第一次不是以工作名义来这里，而是我的丈夫”

“我一直觉得，我可能要花很多年时间才能赶上你。你大我的3岁我要怎么才能填补，你太优秀，你总是把我当弟弟那样，我要什么你都答应给我，就是不承认我对你的爱是想要占有。我从加州来到香港，全部都是因为你，你怎么能忘记以前我给你说过的长大了要跟你结婚的约定呢，还是你觉得只是我胡言乱语。但是谢天谢地，你接纳我了。” 

段宜恩一向都是行动派，他决定了的事情就会立即得到执行，不疑有他。许是医生的叮嘱显得太过真挚，近来的焦虑压得他喘不过气，不善言辞的他总是在表达对王嘉尔的需要。 

王嘉尔是在车里醒来的，怀孕让他变得嗜睡。段宜恩的衣服外套盖在自己的身上，车里开着几乎听不到的古典音乐——段宜恩说适合胎教就把那些吵闹的黑泡歌曲删掉了。“醒了吗，嘉嘉今天想吃什么，我们自己买，然后回家我做给你吃好不好”，他这才发现自己在超市的地下车库里，段宜恩也不嫌累。

果然还是个大男孩——王嘉尔看着远处拿着儿童玩具展区的魔方的他的Alpha，他也没叫段宜恩。就只是看着挺拔的人，衬衣服帖地显示出他漂亮的身段。王嘉尔说不上来段宜恩是什么时候从小屁孩长成这样耀眼的。

日子过得很快。肚子里那个小生命比王嘉尔想象中长得还要快，当然，健康是最重要的。

王嘉尔站在浴室的镜子前面，注视那个肚子像鼓起来的气球一样的自己，三个月后这里会长满可怖的妊娠纹，他不能健身因为还有该死的漫长恢复期。段宜恩总是觉得他和孩子都缺乏营养，所以医生开的健康食谱让他注入了过量的热量。王嘉尔最讨厌那对因为激素分泌而鼓胀起来的胸——他不知道这是胸肌还是乳房，有时候半夜会胀痛，段宜恩会拿出吸奶器解决，房间弥漫着奶腥味，他觉得自己整个人都很糟糕。他忍不住去厌弃那个不堪的自己——王嘉尔的孕期综合征来得很晚，但还是来了。

段宜恩已经减少了大量的工作，但是最近新的项目离不开骨干，实在不得已他也只能抱着笔记本匆匆驱车去公司开会解决。即使做了完全的准备，他对Omega的照顾可以说是到了无微不至了的地步，却依然不能阻挡意外的到来。

段宜恩越是对他好，王嘉尔心里就越堵得慌。他讨厌自己因为怀孕而暴涨的坏脾气和紊乱的性激素，他没法儿控制对Alpha的控制力和占有欲。有时候晚上睡觉段宜恩抱得轻了点儿他都要像个没吃饱的孩子一样抱怨，第二天醒来又陷入无限的自责，他讨厌这样的自己。

最近段宜恩频繁离开家，即使是知道是因为工作王嘉尔都没法儿说服另一个自己自欺自艾。Alpha才离开不到一个小时，他就已经忍不了心里快要溢出来的委屈和思念，他需要段宜恩的一切，可是家里的信息素越来越淡。Omega是讨人厌的性别——这是王嘉尔从小到大一直藏在潜意识里的认知。他不得不承认段宜恩从豆芽菜分化成Alpha的时候这种心理在他眼里被无限地放大。

因为王嘉尔不想一个人待着，段宜恩在出门之前把Omega哄睡，怕他觉得不安全还抱了一堆枕头堆在周围，走之前他还轻轻咬了一口王嘉尔后脖子上的腺体，来自Alpha沉稳而温暖的信息素像一层无形的网笼罩着熟睡的Omega。

段宜恩没有想到事情这么棘手，一直也讨论不出结果，莫名心底开始觉得不安，王嘉尔睡醒了发现自己不在一定会害怕。于是他皱着眉头终止了会议， 说休息一阵再开始。

视频响了很久才被接起来。王嘉尔一直不出声，镜头也指向什么都没有的天花板，段宜恩终于意识到不对劲，吩咐完助理就火急火燎地拿了车钥匙往家里赶。他不知道怎么办，只不停地道歉，“嘉嘉你不要吓我，你说说话好不好，你就告诉我你怎么样了，我在回家的路上了，你能不能出点声音，嘉嘉，对不起” 

红绿灯让Alpha更加焦虑，可是他知道Omega和孩子的重要性，容不得丝毫马虎。他急得哭出来了，但好歹王嘉尔还是接通了视频，就证明情况不是最糟糕的。在他想要闯红灯前终于听见手机那头小声的啜泣，镜头转过来，王嘉尔的眼睛红肿得厉害，想来是哭了很久，挺翘的鼻尖红通通的，整个身子埋在被子和枕头围成的城堡里，像一只因为吃不到蜂蜜而委屈的小熊宝宝。

“你这个滚蛋，段宜恩，我们离婚吧” 

—TBC— 

(下)

段宜恩把钥匙放在玄关的皮卡丘收纳盒里 ，换鞋的时候他就闻到了从卧室里弥漫过来浓郁的冷杉——甚至夹杂着自己的大吉岭红茶，像是打翻了一瓶香水，满室的信息素让他明白情况的严重程度——王嘉尔发情了，孕期发情。

从客厅到卧室的每一步都很难受，段宜恩怕自己会失控，王嘉尔冷清的信息素一向对他来说就像毒药，可他们的孩子不允许胡来。他的脑海里不断浮现医生的话，“你的Omega因为怀孕身体机能下降，你要加倍小心”，所以自从有了孩子以后，他们没有过直接的性爱，为了平衡激素他会温柔地把Omega积累的精液吸出来，有时候自己忍不住了也只是轻轻拢着他柔软的大腿根部摩擦，或是挨近湿漉漉的臀缝过瘾，但也最多就止步于此了。

在回来的路上挂断跟王嘉尔的视频以后，段宜恩跟医生打了电话。他恨死了自己迟来的醒悟——医生无奈地告诉他，不是不允许做爱，反而缺乏安全感的Omega是非常需要Alpha的爱抚的，他的伴侣虽然怀孕了但不是玻璃娃娃。为了这个孩子能顺利出生和王嘉尔最大程度的健康备孕，段宜恩想到了一切照顾他们的办法，却唯独忘了让王嘉尔更加难受的——那该死的性激素。

王嘉尔赌气地跟他讲离婚，段宜恩已经顾不得这些了，视频里的小熊此时把整个自己埋起来，只有黑乎乎的头顶露了一点在外面。清甜的信息素味道从轻薄柔软的蚕丝被每一道缝隙里溢出来。段宜恩一把扯掉脖子上的领带，他很佩服自己还进卫生间里洗了手和脸，还好出门前他有简单地洗了个澡换了内衣。

他走上前，轻轻地掀开被子一角。段宜恩更内疚了——王嘉尔死死抱着他的睡袍，仿佛他能从那点残存的味道里得到安慰一样，Alpha想杀了自己，他甚至能想象到午睡醒来的Omega看着窗外一片漆黑，身旁的枕头和被子冰冷，保姆这时候也下班了，他在空荡荡的房子里有多害怕。为了不打扰段宜恩工作而拼命忍耐自己的不适，他甚至只能抱着一件睡袍想象自己躺在Alpha坚实的臂弯。段宜恩意识到自己有多么滚蛋了。

Alpha一边脱衣服一遍缓慢释放一点信息素，这让敏感抗拒的王嘉尔稍微放松下来。 他轻身钻进被窝里，把睡袍拿开，然后强势地把正在生气却很脆弱的Omega搂紧，“嘉嘉，对不起，我就是滚蛋，你打我骂我都可以，但是你不能让自己受委屈，你早点给我打电话，不对，都怪我，我不该出门的，是我没有想到”

他把逐渐放松身体的王嘉尔裹进自己的怀抱，亲吻因为闷在被子里鼓起青筋而泛红的额头，额发被汗水打湿后紧紧贴着皮肤。因为段宜恩柔软而安心的靠近，他终于慢慢平静，抖动一阵的睫毛像雨后沾了晨雾的蝶翼，随着眼睛睁开泪水不断涌出来。Alpha抵着他的的鼻尖，捧起胀得粉扑扑的小脸儿亲吻滚落的泪珠，然后不轻不重地嘬了一口他紧闭着的嘴唇。

“嘉嘉，你需要我，你得说出来，永远不要自己憋着，我任何时候都能为了你抛下一切回到你身边，你明白吗，比起不确定的未来，我更想要好好跟你度过现在的每一刻” 

段宜恩把Omega锁在胸口的双手拉开，十指交扣握紧右手的同时把王嘉尔戴着戒指的左手拉过来，从手背吻到每一个指根。冷杉轻减了些许变得沉静。但Alpha的入侵彻底击溃了王嘉尔热潮期来临的所有理智。

他抽开左手握成拳头砸在段宜恩的胸膛上，泪水终于决堤。Omega心里仿佛经历了一场八级地震，他在黑暗里醒来，静悄悄的屋子里只有他一个人，风吹得窗外的树叶簌簌作响，他唤了一声保姆的名字却无人应答。恐惧像洪水一样在心里蔓延开来，六个月的身孕限制了他的行动，何况莽撞的行为有可能会伤害到他们的孩子。出门之前段宜恩保证了在自己醒来之前他就会回家回到他的身边紧紧抱着他，王嘉尔一边骂他失信于人一边疯狂地想念他，又做不到把正在工作的Alpha叫回来仅仅只是因为自己不想一个人待着。

为了度过这段难熬的时间，他打开两人举办婚礼那天的视频，只请了最亲的亲人和最好的几位朋友，宴会并不隆重，但胜在热闹。王嘉尔看着段宜恩忙前忙后招待宾客，却也在闲暇之时把自己拉到休息室里亲热一番——尽管没有做到最后但这段隐藏视频也没有被剪辑在正片里。这是他的丈夫准备的彩蛋，却让第一次看见的王嘉尔更加难过和悲伤。

视频里的Alpha穿戴整齐，却把自己像蛋那样剥开一般褪下礼服的包裹，从喉结到肚脐，然后把自己干净粉嫩的阴茎含进嘴里吮吸，Omega甚至能想象前液从马眼流出来，色情地染湿了Alpha漂亮饱满的下唇，到最后只有上妆的脸是完好无损的，就连腰侧都留下了因为向前挺动而不小心被掐得青紫的印子。

王嘉尔当时根本不知道段宜恩在录影，那个摄像机被放在了一个绝佳的位置——其实那时候即使放在两人面前的桌上他也是发现不了的，自己的Alpha从来都很清楚怎么撩拨能最快消磨殆尽他的意识，然后抱着他宣泄汹涌的情欲。

“段宜恩是不是没有以前那么爱我了，为什么都不肯碰我” ，看着视频的Omega竟然难过得开始责怪肚子里那个无辜的小家伙，“你不在就算了，我自己想办法解决”

于是他舔湿了自己的两根手指，怀孕让他的四肢变得没有以前灵活自如，这个气球肚子甚至遮住了他看到自己下方的视线，王嘉尔艰难地扭过手臂才很不容易地把手指送到已经有反应了的洞口。他竟然有一天需要靠自己才能解决情欲的到来，Omega一边委屈地在心里咒骂自己的丈夫一边小幅度地抽送手指。然而平时吃惯了荤腥的野兽哪能轻易满足于两根不痛不痒地挠搔小洞的手指。即使添加到四根，长度也完全不能跟Alpha优越的基因媲美。想到这里王嘉尔终于哭了出来，他讨厌段宜恩已经这样好了自己还像个怨妇似的贪得无厌，他痛恨自己因为过度依赖免得软弱无能。对于自己离不开对方的自己，他感到无所适从，甚至是悲哀。

“段宜恩，我要你，我要你进来，我要你操我”

他根本没法儿填满心里越来越大的窟窿，他需要段宜恩的嘴唇和阴茎把自己的每个出口堵起来。Omega看见了床那边搭着的睡袍，他往前挪动自己丰满到笨重的身体，然后解脱般地大口喘息，熟悉的味道通过呼吸道进入脑腔，他这才终于缓解了一点。

“这根本不够” ，王嘉尔用牙齿撕咬着无辜的睡袍，后穴的空虚感已经到了无法忍受和忽视的程度，他把自己埋在段宜恩搭建的城堡里却丝毫不觉得安全。这时候床头柜上响动的声音像炸弹一样，Omega被动引发了热潮。

意识回笼的时候，段宜恩正在搭建一个安全的环境，他把所有的枕头堆在跪趴着的Omega身前，以防止脱力的王嘉尔摔到——Alpha决定采用最安全的姿势。他们都不敢拿宝宝开玩笑。

段宜恩用最原始却最有用的方式回应王嘉尔哭噎的控诉，“你是不是嫌我变丑了，到处都是该死的奶腥味，你都不碰我一下，你昨天晚上没有跟我说晚安说爱我，段宜恩你就是不爱我了” 

为了防止着凉他在刚到家的时候就把空调打开调到了放热的温度。房间里热乎乎的，即使不盖被子也没事，何况陷入热潮期折磨的Omega除了热还是热，他根本冷静不下来。

Alpha从腺体一句往下，把Omega漂亮的蝴蝶骨舔湿以后再用力吸吮，然后是因为以前勤奋健身所以被保留了下来的腰窝，“我哪里是嫌弃，嘉嘉你都不知道自己有多性感，我每天晚上把你抱在怀里却什么都不能做，你根本不知道我忍得有多辛苦”，揉捏臀瓣的手稍微用力，让Omega觉得异常舒服甚至有点兴奋。

“有了宝宝就会有奶水，医生跟我这样讲的时候我光是想象就已经硬了”，段宜恩一边说一边空出一只手去揉搓王嘉尔因为怀孕而变得柔软的胸部，修剪干净的指尖在乳尖上作怪，“我不碰你是因为怕自己失控伤了你和宝贝，你知道的我遇见你就完全没有理智”

段宜恩终于把肿胀的阴茎捅进那个早就准备好了被进入而泥泞不堪的洞口里，他还在按摩放松Omega背肌的时候这里就已经水光潋滟了。“至于你觉得我不爱你了，或者是没有以前那么爱你了。嘉嘉，我认错，但并不是你说的这些不存在的，你以为的事根本就没有可能会发生，但我不能想到什么方式去证明我爱你，我唯一能做的就是永远满足你需要的一切”

裹成一团的被子在王嘉尔的肚子下安全地作为支撑方便自己被进入被填满被疼爱，段宜恩甚至向前倾去捕捉他的嘴唇，灵活的舌头在自己口腔里肆虐。许久没有被侵犯的肠道更加高热紧致，Omega似乎能感受到Alpha那根阴茎因为充血而变得肿胀的每条经络。 

他终于明白这个世界上除了段宜恩，任何人任何事都不能带给他这么多这么满这么沉的爱意。王嘉尔终于在段宜恩没有章法却小心谨慎的抽动里安静下来，嗓子自己发不出声音来了，他是一尾鱼，被Alpha抽干池水以后只能依附在那根阴茎制造的幻术里。

段宜恩把有些疲惫的人转过身来，下身更缓更深地开拓疆域。他把那对泛着奶香的乳房含在嘴里，用虎牙去戳刺可怜的乳头，王嘉尔终于舒服到示弱般地把手指插进他的头发里。 

这是六个月以来他们的第一次真正意义上的性爱——除却那些两人都小心翼翼的触碰。Omega终于在持续的抽插里完整地敞开自己，他甚至没有发现自己的生殖腔何时打开了一个小口，谄媚地邀请龟头的碾压。Alpha含住他耳垂的瞬间，滚烫且量大的精液全部浇灌在了子宫里。

“宝宝，你吃饱了吗” ，段宜恩没有立刻退出来，只是放低枕头把王嘉尔放进一个舒适一些的位置。“你说我们会不会再有一个孩子”，他望着王嘉尔泛着晚霞的眼尾，说着无伤大雅的胡话，“我们会有很多孩子。当然这一个已经让你很辛苦了，不生了也可以，我去结扎”

热潮期退散还有很久，他们有的是时间。 

段宜恩不厌其烦地诉说着自己对Omega的爱，就像他厚脸皮地赖在王嘉尔家里那半个月，除了上厕所，其他任何时候都要黏着对方，巴不得用强力胶把两具身体连在一起。

“有你在的地方才是我的家。” 

“You are my home.” 

—END—


End file.
